Flicker of Hope
This is the tradgic story of Flickerkit's life while she despretaly trys to earn her warrior name, Flickerflare. This is also a story of being different in many ways. This is part of the series Unforgiving Fate and i can't add the link to it so look up on 'search' Unforgiving Fate... thanks! Prolouge Splashpad howled in emotional pain. Why was one of her kits...... weird? ''She looked at the black outlines of flames on her kits stomach, paws, tail and ears. Her small silvery muzzle was dappled with snowy white dots. Her mate, Leafchain looked at her in sympathy. Maybe Flamekit? He said. Splashpad looked at him with glazed eyes. No. Of all flames the smallest flicker will rise. She shall be named Flickerkit. . With that she withered a bit. Then she blacked out. CHAPTER 1 Flickerkit opened her deep blue, blazing eyes. Mother? She asked. She stared at a curious looking she-cat. A blue-grey body with darker flecks and darker paws, tail-tip and ears. Splashpad turned her head around.She stopped dead. Your eyes! She gasped. Th-they have white dots! Speckled! She sighed. Everything is different about you. Flickerkit stood up trembling for she could not stand right. She tumbled over to her siblings who's eyes were not open yet. She pawed at one. It opened one eye in annoyance. Mama Flickerkit's kicking me! It squeaked. Don't annoy Maplekit, warned her mother, she has quite a temper. But her mothers words weren't what stopped her dead. She saw another cat. She looked only a few moons over a kit. Mama? Whispered Flickerkit. Who's that, she asked pointing her tail to the young cat. Oh, said her mother in a hushed tone, her name is Windypaw. Another apprentice liked her so much he mated with her in her sleep. Flickerkit shuddered. She looked at the strange flames on her paws to keep from starring. CHAPTER 2: WINDYPAW Windypaw could hear the young kit and her mother talking. Being left nearly blind after a fox attack as a kit had let her increase her hearing ability. A pang of terror shook her body as she felt a horrible pain. Slowly, but surely it spread through her entire body. She wailed in pain. The medicine cat, Milkfur, and her apprentice, Midnightpaw. Milkfur placed her paws on Windypaw's belly. Triple heart beat, she reported. Midnightpaw, grab the herbs. Here, Midnightpaw whispered, they'll help. She quickly ate the herbs. Eck, she muttered. She screeched as a pang of pure pain sliced through her. The first kit is coming, Windypaw, dont worry, said Milkfur. A tiny bundle of fur slid out of her swollen belly. She groaned. Then screeched again as a second slid out. The third was slow to be welcomed into the world. She pushed and it slithered out onto the nest. She sighed with releif. Two she-cats and a tom, reported Midnightpaw. She sighed with happiness and the kits began to suckle. CHAPTER THREE: FLICKERKIT Flickerkit had just witnessed the whole thing. Yuck! She thought. She padded over to her siblings to meet them. Hi Flickerkit! Piped Maplekit.This is Strawberrykit! Guess why! Ummm.... she mewed thoughtfully.....her color of her fur? Yep! Strawberrykit meowed proudly. I want to sneak out! Flickerkit stared. B-b-but were to young! She replied. Oh well, Strawberrykit squeaked. Time to go! She raced out of Thunderclan camp.Flickerkit followed slower though. She spotted Strawberrykit on the top most branches of Ancient Oak. She groaned. Strawberrykit! Didn't you hear what happened to the elder, Cinderheart? Yep! She yowled. Thats why i'm doing it!Do you wanna get killed?Fickerkit yowled. Sure! Strawberrykit yowled back. She goaned. She had ''just opened her eyes. Was this what life was like? CHAPTER 4: Flickerkit Flickerkit stared in horror as her screeching sister's body came tumbling down. She could see sharp and think branches jab into her sides. Flickerkit wailed and ducked foward. Maplekit and Pinekit, her fellow sibling, followed her closely. Suddenly, there was a heart-lurching thump. She whipped her head around. There Strawberrykit was, slumped over a sharp rock. Flickerkit made a high-pitched noise, like a squeak, her eyes stretched wide.She slowly stepping foward. Her frail body shook. She bounded foward. Blood had pooled around the white kit tinted pink due to natural causes. Flickerkit screeched. Her brother, Pinekit stopped dead. He fell over, in a dead faint. Flickerkit sobbed. "Strawberrykit! Don't go! W-we didn't even get our apprentice names yet!" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Her fellow kit just lay still, slumped over that murderous rock. CHAPTER 5: Milkyfur Milkyfur sorted through his herbs. Suddenly, the dawn patrol crashed through the entrance to camp. In the jaws of one of the eldest warriors, Cherrymist, was Strawberrykit. Followed was the dazed and unmoving Flickerkit carried by Molewhisker. Pinekit's limp and fainted body was in Seedbloom's jaws. Lilyblossom followed close behind with a dazed Maplekit. He narrowed his gray eyes. His cream colored fur was smooth as he welcomed them. Blood led an unwanted trail behind Cherrymist. Strawberrykit. He gazed at the kit's belly wound. It was deep. "Midnightpaw! I need cobwebs!" He mewed.